Different In A Way
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Clem works for Carver. Will she stick to her duty? One person causes her heart to skip a beat, can this person change her? Who will Clementine choose: Nick's group or Carver's group? This is a Click fanfiction. Clementine is 18 and Nick is 24. OlderClem/Nick
1. Chapter 1 : Hangover

**Chapter 1**

**Clem=18**

**Nick=24**

* * *

_Clem's POV_

"What's the plan here Nick?" I asked. We had just found this shed after we ran from the river, a lot of walkers had attacked us and me and Nick just ran. Pete was bit, there was nothing that we could do. I felt that Nick blamed me for it.

We were trying to hold the door so the walkers couldn't get in, suddenly Nick walked away,

"What are you doing!? Nick!?"

The shed door then opened more, I tried to push the door shut but there were too many walkers, we are so screwed. Suddenly, the door was slammed shut, Nick had pushed a heavy crate up against the door. I sighed, thank god. "F#cking hell Nick." Nick just glared at me.

It was silent for a bit before Nick spoke up,

"Why'd you leave my uncle?"

"He was bit. There was nothing I could do." I said a bit more harshly than I meant. I folded my arms and looked around. I noticed that Nick's face had dropped.

"Everything is so f#cked." He said.

"We can't just sit here. We should at least try to find something that could help us." I stated.

"Be my guest." God he was an asshole. I searched the shed, nothing but nuts and bolts. I then noticed a sheet that was covering a part of a shelf. It's probably nothing. I lifted the sheet and there sat around 20 jars or so of some sort of liquid.

"Lemme see that." Nick said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the jars, I tossed it to Nick and he swiftly caught it. He quickly opened the jar and smelt it, "Damn. It's whiskey." He then took a large gulp and sighed.

I felt my eyes get heavy, I sat down with my back up against a nearby box. I pulled my hat down over my eyes and I closed them.

* * *

_A few hours later_

I woke up to the sound if glass smashing, my vision was a blurry but I could see jars flying across the room hitting the far wall. I stood up and walked to where the jars were coming from. Of course it was Nick, he must be drunk. I folded my arms and angrily glared at him, he instantly threw another jar at the wall,

"What the f#ck are you doing?" I asked. After a moment of silence he said,

"I had to kill my mom. Sounds weird when I say it out load." I put my arms down by my sides. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Luke always used to push me, I never wanted to go into business with him."

"Nick. You are just drun-" I began but then he cut me off,

"I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan, some f#ckin plan." I sighed and sat down next to him on the cold floor. "A case o' beer and he told me 'Nick we're burning daylight' and that was that." He opened another jar of whiskey and said "after six months. We were flat broke. But I didn't care. We were having fun. Everyone I grew up with it all... Happened to them. And now. It's gonna happen to us." My eyes widened.

"We will make it." I said.

"Bullsh#t." He replied quickly. "What's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die." He said as he took a gulp of whiskey.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "don't talk like that Nick." I knew he was drunk, he probably wouldn't remember anything that happened tonight by tomorrow. He sighed and looked at me, I never really noticed how shiny his eyes were. They were a pure icy blur colour. I felt lost looking in his eyes, I blinked quickly and I looked at the ground.

"So. When was the last time you had a drink?" He asked me.

"Err- well I- I've never had a drink before. Yeah when I was like ten I accidentally took a sip of my dad's beer but no. I have never had a proper drink." His eyes widened and he handed me a jar,

"Wanna sip?" I took the jar slowly and brought it too my lips, I took a small sip and GOD it was strong. It made me cough like crazy. He chuckled and he took a big gulp of whiskey.

"F#ck. That is strong," I said as I examined the jar. I took another sip, it may be strong but it did taste good. I took another sip, then another and another. Nick shook his head at me,

"I like how you almost choked on it yet you finish a whole jar." I rolled my eyes and placed the jar on the ground next to me. God, I was so tired. I could feel my eyes trying to force themselves to shut. Suddenly, Nick had pulled me closer to him and he said, "Sleep kid."

"I'm not a kid, Nick!" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." I closed my eyes. I was uncomfortable from sitting on a hard floor. I felt myself cuddle closer to Nick, I felt him tense up but I didn't care. I just needed sleep.

* * *

_In the morning_

I opened my eyes slowly and I noticed the sun gleaming through a nearby window. I then looked to my right and I noticed that I was still next to Nick. I quickly moved away and stood up, I adjusted my hat and I walked towards the window, I looked our of it and I saw a lot of walkers outside. Too many to handle. We might have to stay in this shed for another day just so the walkers can thin out.

I turned around and I looked at Nick, he was still sleeping. I had only known Nick for about three days, and on the first day I met him he almost shot me.

I could hear Nick snoring faintly, it felt quite relaxing.

Nick suddenly woke up and rubbed his head,

"F#ck."

"Hangover?" I asked.

"Hangover."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you liked it and I can't wait to write more for it.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Song

**A/N:**

**Thanks to those who followed and reviewed the first chapter!**

**I have had this idea for quite a while now. So please enjoy!**

_Clem's POV_

I rolled my eyes and looked back out of the window.

"God. When can we get out of here. I hate just sitting here and doing nothing." Nick said as he slowly stood up. He walked up next to

me and looked out of the window, "F#ck."

"You stink like alcohol." I said as I sat down on a nearby chair. Nick yawned and started to wipe the mist off of the window. "Anyways.

There is no way that we will be able to leave the shed today. There are way too many walkers out there."

"Great. Just f#cking great." He started rubbing his head, "F#ck. My head hurts like sh#t."

"Well you DID drink at least 7 jars of Whiskey."

"Sadly. We have only got a few left." he mentioned. I said sarcastically,

"Maybe we could get drunk together and see what happens." He rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair by me. We sat there in silence for

about 20 minutes. I sighed and stood up, God I was so bored. I paced around the enclosed space. Just thinking about what I could do.

"What's up?" Nick asked. I stopped and looked at him,

"Just- REALLY bored."

"Well. If it makes you feel any better. Where we were sitting last, the shelf near there had one or two books on." I raised my eyebrow

and I walked towards the shelf. I knelt down and there were two books. One called "The Great Gatsby" and another called "The Lord Of

The Rings".

"Hmm."

"What books are there?" Nick asked.

"Something called The Great Gatsby and another called The Lord Of The Rings." I said.

"Read 'em both." he said as he folded his arms and leant back in his chair.

"I've never read them." I mentioned.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. I never really learnt how to read books like these..." I said as I walked back towards Nick with the two books. I sat down on

the chair near Nick and I placed the books on a desk nearby. "Could you er-"

"What?" Nick asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Could I?"

"Could you- maybe read some of the book to me?" I asked.

"I er. No I, sound weird when I read out loud."

"Pleeease Nicky."

"Don't call me Nicky." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" He then picked up the book called Lord Of The Rings. "We'll need to sit

over there because the only light that actually works is over there." He motioned towards where we were sitting last night. There was a

light overhead, it was pretty dark in here, so it would be difficult to read such small writing in the book. Nick leaned his back up

against the wall, I stood up and walked towards him. I sat down next to him, he openend the first page. He started to read, I carefully

listened to Nick's voice.

After around page 20 I felt tired, I didn't sleep a lot last night. I scooted closer to Nick and I lay my head on his shoulder. I

closed my eyes as I felt Nick tense up. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him, I raised my eyebrow,

"You are so weird." I said as I put my head back on his shoulder. Before I let myself I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders,

of course it was Nick's arm. I then fell asleep.

_A few hours later_

I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I looked up at Nick and he said,

"Morning." he still had his arm around me, but I didn't really care.

I yawned,"How long was I asleep for?"

"Around two hours. Maybe more." he replied. He must of noticed that his arm was still around me as he started to move it. I held his

arm in place and said,

"Don't worry 'bout it 'Nicky'." He rolled his eyes. "You reading Great Gatsby?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got it when you fell asleep. You don't wake up easily do you?" I yawned and I stared at the book that Nick was reading. It

seemed like he had almost finished reading it.

I noticed that Nick hadn't turned the page in a while, I looked up at him. He was staring right in my eyes, our faces started to come

closer and closer to each others and our lips were now mere inches away, I panicked "I er- I'm gonna go read." I grabbed The Lord Of

The Rings and I stood up quickly. F#ck. I felt my face warm up, I sat down with my back up against the same box that I slept against on

the first night we were here. I quickly glanced over the book and saw Nick reading his book with his face turning a light shade of red.

I tried to read the book but I couldn't understand most of the words, let alone read most of them. I havn't really had any time to learn

how to read in a world like this. I flicked through the pages, I finally decided to give up. I placed the book next to me and I lay

down on the ground. F#ck it was cold. There was a thin blanket next to me, I quickly dragged it over me and I curled up into a ball.

_Nick's POV_

F#ck that was so stupid! I looked over towards Clem and I saw her shivering underneath a thin, dirty blanket. I took my hat off and ran

a hand through my hair. I adjusted my hat back on my head and then I put the book on the shelf next to me.

"Hey er- Clem? You want a drink? It'll help warm you up." I called over to her. She shifted on the ground and she slowly stood up. She

hugged her body, she must be REALLY cold. She sat down next to me, not as close as she usually does. I handed her a jar of whiskey and

she took it. She opened the jar and took a big gulp, I grabbed a jar and took a sip of whiskey. I stared at the jar of whiskey, I don't

know why but I just didn't feel like drinking. This was a first. I looked over at Clem, she raised her eyebrow at me,

"Why aren't you drinking?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Are you serious? You always want a drink." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes and then looked at her jar in her hands. I put my jar

back on the shelf next to me and then I planted my hands down on the cold ground. I slowly closed my eyes, I sighed. I then felt

something warm on my left hand. I opened one of my eyes and I saw that Clem had scooted closer and her hand was now within mine.

_Around 3 hours later_

We had been sitting like this for a while, talking now and again. Nothing much.

"So er- about earlier." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It doesn't matter Nick. It was just... stupid." she replied.

"Heh- yeah." After a moment of silence.

"I er- I'm sorry Nick." she said to me.

I looked at her with a confused look, "Why?" I asked.

"Cuz of earlier. I was just ya know..."

"Whatever." It didn't really mean anything. Did it? After a while, she asked me,

"Nick?" I looked at her. "Do you - do you maybe know how to- sing?"

"Sing? Well. Yeah I do I guess. Why you ask?"

"Could you maybe..." She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no. No no no. Reading is bad enough but singing. Really?"

"Please?" she asked. "Nicky."

"Clemmy." I sighed, "Fine. What to sing." I thought about it, hmm. Perfect.

Go on Youtube and search for 'Superheroes - The Script'

**All her life she has seen**

**All the meaner side of me**

**They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street**

**Now she's stronger than you know**

**A heart of steel starts to grow**

**All his life he's been told**

**He'll be nothing when he's old**

**All the kicks and all the blows**

**He won't ever let it show**

**'Cause he's stronger than you know**

**A heart of steel starts to grow**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been struggling to make things right**

**That's how a superhero learns to fly**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been working every day and night**

**That's how a superhero learns to fly**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**All the hurt, all the lies**

**All the tears that they cry**

**When the moment is just right**

**You see fire in their eyes**

**'Cause he's stronger than you know**

**A heart of steel starts to grow**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been struggling to make things right**

**That's how a superhero learns to fly**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been working every day and night**

**That's how a superhero learns to fly**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**She's got lions in her heart**

**A fire in her soul**

**He's a got a beast in his belly**

**That's so hard to control**

**'Cause they've taken too much hits**

**Taking blow by blow**

**Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode**

**She's got lions in her heart**

**A fire in her soul**

**He's a got a beast in his belly**

**That's so hard to control**

**'Cause they've taken too much hits**

**Taking blow by blow**

**Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been struggling to make things right**

**That's a how a superhero learns to fly**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been working every day and night**

**That's a how a superhero learns to fly**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**Oh, yeah...**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**Ooh, yeah**

**Whoa**

**Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life**

**You've been struggling to make things right**

**That's how a superhero learns to fly**

_Clem's POV_

You would never have known that Nick could sing like that. His voice just didn't see, to match it. I glanced over at him and he started to blush,

"That was er- I don't have any words for it Nick."

"Really?"

"It was- perfect I guess." I said smiling at him.

"Well thanks Clem." I noticed that I still had my hand in Nick's. I slowly tried to pull it out but Nick gripped it tighter. I went with it. I then leant back on the wall. I shivered, sh#t. Please don't tell me that Nick felt me shiver. Unfortunately he did notice that I shivered. He, awkwardly, moved closer to me. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want a moment like earlier to happen again. I just sat there, all of sudden he pulled me closer to him slowly. Nick felt so warm, thank god. He then lay down flat on the ground and bought me down too. I decided to rest my head on Nick's chest, he didn't seem to mind and he only tensed up a little bit this time. I loved the sound of Nick's heartbeat.

We both then closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:**

**God. What the hell am I writing?**

**I have NO idea where this is going XD**

**Anyways... thanks for reading...**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Moment

**A/N:**

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I never thought that I would write a Click fic let alone a Cluke fic :D**

_Clem's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked towards the window, the sun was beaming through.

I quickly noticed that my head was still resting on Nick's chest. I quickly lifted my head and yawned. My hat must have

fell off of my head as it was next to me. I wanted to reach for it but my arms were trapped, Nick had both of his arms

around me. F#ck.

Almost instantly, Nick woke up with a yawn.

"Morning." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sh#t. Sorry." He replied when he realized that his arms were still around me. He quickly moved them. I sighed and

stood up. I leaned down and I picked up my hat and adjusted it on my head. I turned around and looked at Nick on the floor

he was rubbing his eyes as he pushed himself up so his back was up against the wall. "Can we leave yet? F#ck we have been

in here for quite some time now." Nick said. I walked up to the window,

"Well there are still some out there, but I think we can leave in a matter of hours. Only a few though, just so the last

few stragglers can leave." I replied.

"Good."

"Aww... Don't you like being along with me Nicky?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

I walked over to Nick and sat down by him.

Nick broke the silence by asking me,

"So... Why you wear that?" He said motioning towards my hat.

"Er-" I started.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's alright. My dad gave it to me just before he and mom went on vacation. They left me with a babysitter, and a few

days later, this sh#t happened. A man called Lee found me after my babysitter turned into one of those walkers. He-" I

stopped as I wiped a tear from my cheek. Nick put his hand on my shoulder,

"You can tell me another time if you want, kid."

"I'm not a kid, Nick..." I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Lee took care of me for a while. But then I did

something stupid. I ran away which got Lee killed. He was bit whilst he was looking for me, and when he found me, I had

to shoot him." I noticed Nick's eyes had widened. I coughed and said, "So why do you wear your hat?"

"Oh ya know. When Luke and I were around fifteen years old, he got it for me for my birthday. I just wear it ya know, to

keep the sun out. But of course Luke didn't JUST give me the hat. No no he had to put some dog sh#t inside of it first."

I giggled,

"So you put dog sh#t on your head?!"

"It's not funny!" I laughed some more, but then my eyes caught Nick's. God, his perfect blue eyes. Nick then moved his

hand and placed it on my left cheek, oh god not this moment again. He then moved his face closer to mine, for some weird

reason I moved my face closer to his. Just as our lips were about to meet we heard a loud crash at the door. I instantly

stood up and slowly walked towards the door, followed by Nick. **(A/N: Not yet. Not yet. Nick will have to wait for that**

**kiss.)**

The door then burst open, which made me jump back a bit.

"Oh thank god." It was Luke. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're good." I replied.

"Good. I don't think I could spend another day in here." Nick said as he strolled out of the shed and started walking

towards the cabin. Luke sighed as we both started to walk back.

Nick was a few meters ahead of me and and Luke, Luke asked me,

"So. What er- what did Nick do in there? 'Cause I know he did something. Something stupid."

"Well. He got drunk." I said. Luke sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Erm. I think that was the only 'stupid' thing he did."

"Really?" He asked with a confused look.

"Yeah." I said as I looked up in sky, "He sang."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. He was pretty good too."

"Wow. Nick always refuses to sing."

"Do you sing?" I asked.

"Er- may- maybe. Yeah."

"You'll have to let me hear one day."

"Did he do anything else?" my face started to turn red. "What did he do, Clem?"

"He er- tried to... kiss me." Luke's eyes widened, "twice."

"Did you- did you ACTUALLY kiss?"

"What? No!" After things went silent Luke asked,

"Did you want to?" I stayed silent and then Luke blurted out, "You did?!"

"No. I just- I don't know. The first time he tried to kiss me I panicked and I just moved away. The second time, you

banged on the door, which stopped it from happening."

"So you were about to kiss JUST before I got there. Jesus."

"I don't know. I like Nick I guess, but I don't think it would be a good idea." Luke shook his head and said,

"Well. If you did kiss Nick that would be his first."

"Really? Nick has never kissed a girl before?" I asked shocked.

"Nope. What about you? Have you kissed anyone yet?"

"Well er- No. But that's because this sh#t started when I was young and ya know. I started to believe that I couldn't

trust anyone, and I didn't meet a lot of people and if we did, they tried to kill us or we tried to kill them."

"Damn."

We finally reached the cabin, Nick was already inside lying on the couch. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair in the

kitchen.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Walkers. A lot of em. They trapped me and Nick in a shed that we found." I replied.

"What er- what happened to Pete?" Alvin said.

"He got bit by the stream. Nick kinda blames me for it." I said.

Luke sighed and grabbed a glass and poured some water into it, he then gave it to me,

"Probably haven't had a drink huh?" Luke asked.

"Well. That's not exactly true. When Nick got drunk, he offered me some."

"What was it?" Rebecca asked.

"I think it was whiskey." I drank the water and put the glass in the sink, "Thanks." I said. I walked into the sitting

room where Nick was lying down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

**A/N:**

**Just gonna have to wait before Nick n Clem actually have their first kiss :D**

**Stay tuned!**

**The next thing I will probably post is a new chapter for 'Hear Me Now' and then I will contineu with this story!**

**Thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Betrayal

**A/N:**

**I know I am kinda being an ass with the whole Nick/Clem kissing thing. But I feel that I don't want to rush it too fast. If you want them to kiss sooner than I actually plan then please leave it in a review. Prepare for a shock in this chapter!**

_Nick's POV_

I sat up fully to allow Clem to sit next

to me. Those times when we almost

kissed wouldn't leave my mind. I

kinda wanted to, but I don't think

she does. The first time she instantly

moved away. Second time, yeah she

moved closer, but I could tell that

she was worried. Kinda glad Luke

came when he did.

"What's on your mind?" Clem asked

which instantly snapped me out of

my thoughts.

"Oh er- nothing much. Just wanted

to say sorry for getting drunk ya

know-"

"It's alright."

"And er- sorry for trying t-to kiss

you." Her eyes then widened and

instantly looked at the floor,

"Er- it's fine Nick. Really." She said

as she scratched the back of her

neck. After a moment of silence she

continued, "It's not that I didn't want

to or anything. I dunno I guess I was

just er-"

"Whatever. Don't worry about it." I

said back to her.

I then put my attention on the door

that lead to the downstairs bedroom,

out walked Rebecca. I noticed that

she was glaring at Clem with that

evil death stare she has as she entered the kitchen nearby.

"What's up with you and Bec?" I

asked.

She sighed,"Guess she doesn't trust

me yet."

"So. What's you're plan now?" I

asked as I folded my arms.

"Well. I'm thinking about moving on."

"You can stay if ya want to ya know." I tried to convince her. Not too good

with convincing.

"I dunno Nick. I promised to head North and find a friend of mine."

"Yeah but-" I was cut off with a loud

crash from the front door.

_Clem's POV_

"Oh sh#t." Nick quickly stood up from the chair. I looked towards the front door and I noticed a tall man with a beard,

"Hello, Nick. I see you've met Clem already then." He began. Sh#t.

"Clem!? What the f#ck?"

"Now now Nick. Don't raise your

voice. Don't wanna have

to hurt you do I? Or should I let Troy

here handle you?" Troy then strolled

in behind Carver.

"Troy." I simply said.

"Hello to you too Clementine. Why'd

you take so long to get back to us?"

Troy said.

"Er- walkers" I said whilst scratching

the back of my neck.

"Clementine! Wha..." Nick was

p#ssed at me so much.

"Nick. Come on. I-" Luke then flung

the kitchen door and came face to

face with Carver. Or my 'boss', I

guess.

My job was to find these people as

described by Carver and report back

when I found 'em. Which I didn't. I

was going to straight after going to

the stream with Nick and Pete but...

after being chased by walkers and

being locked in that shed with Nick. I

don't know... I felt as if I didn't want

to after spending time with Nick.

What the f#ck am I saying? How did Nick make me change my mind

about reporting back to Carver. I

hope I am not falling for him too

easily.

"Where's Rebecca?" Carver asked

Luke.

"Rebecca? She ain't here." Luke

replied. Carver then looked at me

and said,

"Is she here, Clem?" I then looked

back at Nick, he shook his head

slightly and then I looked at Luke

who had a confused look on his

face. I didn't want to say it but I had

to,

"yeah. She's here."

"You guys don't wanna lie to us.

You know what happens when you

lie." Troy said as he glared at Luke

and Nick.

"All o' you. Out of the kitchen. Now."

Carver ordered. They all slowly

emerged from the kitchen. F#ck I felt

so bad for doing this. So f#cking

bad.

I slowly stood up and walked

towards Troy and Carver. Troy then

put his arm around my shoulders,

why does he always do that? This

gave the wrong message to

everyone. I didn't move his arm

though cuz I know what happens

when I do.

"Hello Rebecca." Carver said.

"F#ck you Bill! See. I told you that

she would be working with him!" She

instantly replied back. Carver glared

at the rest of the group and then

called,

"Bonnie! Bring the bindings in 'ere!"

Bonnie almost instantly walked in

with multiple bindings in her hands.

"You guys better prepare. It's gonna

be a long trip back home." He

started, "back home... As a family."

A/N:

Soooooooooooo...

Have I gone too far?

This is STILL a Click fic though !

Obviously Clem has developed feelings for Nick and after getting to know the rest of the group she has started caring for them. However, future chapters will show how Clem reacts to working with Carver a bit more. Please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 : Journey There

**Chapter 5**

_Nick's POV_

We were all stressed and annoyed by the annoying bouncing that the truck was causing. We had been put in the back of Troy's truck and our hands had been tied up.

"I told you. Clem was working for him. I could see right through her." Rebecca announced.

"Calm down Bec." Alvin was trying trying to calm her down as best he could. Rebecca wasn't wrong about her, she was a liar who was probably trying to get me to like her when we were stuck in that shed for a few days.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted." I quickly said.

"What if- what if she wasn't gonna tell Carver." Luke implied.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she was going to!" Rebecca replied.

Luke continued, "Well, why didn't she do it as soon as she had the chance. She had a lot of chances to escape ya know."

"That does make sense." Carlos agreed.

_Clem's POV_

Me, Troy and Carver were up front of the truck, with Troy driving. And Bonnie was in a separate car driving behind us with some supplies just in case we needed em. Carver then radioed in,

"On our way now. Won't be back for a few hours though."

"So er- how'd you find me?" I asked.

"Followed your tracks, first thing we found was a dead dog." Troy said.

"So I remind you of a dead dog?" I smiled as I looked out of the window in front, just hoping that our camp would come into view soon.

"I think we should stop soon. See if they need anything." Carver suggested.

"Yeah I'll pull up by meeting point A. Not too far now." Troy said.

The truck rolled slowly as we made it to our stop. Troy pulled the hand brake and stepped out of the truck. I got out next, same time as Bonnie exited her car.

_Nick's POV_

"Still got a few hours before we get back. They probably all just wanted to take a break." Carlos said. I looked over at Sarah and I saw that her face had dropped, a tear stained her cheek. I understood that when Clem stole supplies from is to help fix her arm, she had asked Sarah to help. Which then they became friends. Sarah will get over it, she can survive without someone like her.

"Okay. If anyone needs a toilet break, speak up now." Troy said as he opened up the back of the truck.

"I er-" Sarah began.

"Right come on then. Ain't for all day." Troy said as he motioned for Sarah to stand up. She slowly stood up and jumped out of the van. "Need someone to go with her. You." He pointed at me. I groaned as I stood up. I jumped out of the truck and I saw Clem untying Sarah's bindings, Bonnie then started to untie mine. Me and Sarah then started to walk towards the edge of the trees, I turned my head around and glared at Clem.

_Clem's POV_

That glare that Nick gave me just made me feel al different emotions inside. I brought my gun out of my back pocket and loaded it with the little ammo I had left.

Nick and Sarah had already gone into the trees and I could barely see them.

"Clem. Mind going to see if they are still there? Or if they have taken off?"

Troy asked me. I really didn't want to but I nodded. I walked towards where they went and I saw Nick leaning against a tree and Sarah was nowhere to be seen, probably out of sight so she could do her business.

"What do you want?" Nick asked harshly.

"I came to check up on you two." I replied. "Nick I was gonna tell you, I swear!"

"Why didn't you leave as soon as you had the chance?"

"I dunno... I guess I didn't want to turn you guys in."

"Why?" I just looked at the ground.

"Because I -" I started but then Sarah appeared from the trees. I felt guilty for not telling anyone that I was with Carver. I think Sarah believes that I was lying about wanting to be friends. "Come on then!" I said a bit more harshly than I intended. They both walked in front of me.

"Everything come out all right?" Troy said. F#ck he was weird. Carver then exited from the truck and brought out his radio and spoke into it,

"Alright. We had to make a stop but we are going to start heading back in a few. Only a couple hours away." He then spoke to Troy, "get em tied up and back in the van. We gotta get back." I looked inside the back of the van and I saw Rebecca's evil death glare gaze on me. I guess she isn't the only one who doesn't trust me now. I leaned against the side of the truck and waited for Troy to put Sarah and Nick into the back. Sarah gave me a sad look as she jumped into the truck, Nick then jumped in and I gave HIM a sad look, which he returned with a glare of hatred.

"Right. Let's go." I quickly said as I shut the door to the back of the van.

"Here!" Bonnie called over to us and threw us each a bottle of water. "Gonna be a long ride." She finished as she got into her car. Me, Troy and Carver then got into the front of the van, this time Carver was driving.

After the longest drive in my life, filled with Troy trying to flirt with me and Carver just rolling his eyes at how stupid Troy can be.

"You can be an idiot sometimes Troy" I said.

"I try." He replied as he opened the back of the truck. Bonnie then came up and said,

"Come on. Out." They all stood up and walked in a single file line towards a place we called 'the pen'. A place where newbies or escapees go. Carver then headed for his office. Troy was at the front of the line, then it went Bonnie, Alvin, Bec, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, Luke then me at the back. Luke slowly turned his head to look at me,

"Luke I-" I began to say but Luke whispered back,

"Why Clem? Why didn't you say you were working with Carver?"

"Cuz you guys would've thrown me out or you would've killed me. I wanted to tell you guys but..." Luke then sighed,

"Clem I understand. But you kinda betrayed us. So we don't trust you."

"it's not like any of you trusted me anyways." I replied harshly, "now be quiet." I said that last part louder so others could hear.

"Hey! If you don't be quiet, you will face consequences!" Troy shouted.

Luke then glared at me, I just shrugged it off. Sadly, I still had to stay in the pen with these guys. I have only been in Carvers group for a few weeks, but I was allowed out of the pen in around two weeks.

When we arrived at the pen, Troy opened it up and we all walked inside, he instantly closed it then he and Bonnie walked off. I untied everyone, they all gave me a glare and all walked off without saying anything. Trust issues.

A/N:

No one trusts clemmycloo!

"Awwwww"

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 : Friends Or Foes

**Chapter 6**

**Yay already chapter 6! :D**

_Luke's POV_

I took a seat on a plastic chair next to Nick. I asked him,

"So. You sang to Clem huh?" No one else was close enough to hear this conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He replied. I glanced over at Clem who was standing in front of the gate where we came in. She then turned around and walked past me and Nick with an emotionless look on her face. She headed to a bunk in the corner of the pen and she lay down on it. I noticed her talking to two other people who were on other bunks near hers. Those three bunks were separated from the rest of the bunks.

I then looked in the other direction and saw Rebecca and Alvin talking to Reggie. He helped us escape. He had both his arms then, he explained to us that when he was working out on the wall with Troy he had been bit and they cut his arm off almost instantly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Nick asked back.

I sighed,

"Why'd you sing to her? You always deny everyone else. You don't sing when Sarah wants you to. You've known her longer than Clem."

"I dunno." He simply said. I raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"You like her?"

"Liked." He said.

"Liked? Don't you like her now?"

"What do you think, Luke?" He said as he folded his arms. I sighed and said,

"I already knew you did. You almost kissed her. Twice." His eyes widened and his face started to turn red. I smirked at him. He quickly said,

"How you know that?"

"She told me." I said as I motioned my head towards Clementine. Nick sighed and rubbed his head.

_Clem's POV_

"So you were bit by a dog?" Mike asked me.

"Yup. Hurt like sh#t. These guys helped me stitch it up." I replied. "Well... They locked me in a shed in fear of it being a walker bite. So I had to steal from them and stitch it up myself. They found out that I had stole from them but they helped me anyway."

"Damn. Don't think I could stitch my own arm up." Mike mentioned.

"Surprised that they helped you." Jane smirked.

"Me too." I agreed. I then noticed that Mike was raising his eyebrow at something, or rather, someone.

"Hm. Looks like they wanna talk to you Clem." Mike said as he looked in the direction of Luke and Nick. Luke was motioning for me to come over. I groaned and put a pillow over my head.

"Clem come on. Just go talk to em." Jane insisted. She never spoke to anyone else except for me and Mike, no one really knows why.

"They hate me." I mumbled.

"Oh really? Is that why they're asking you to go over there now?" Mike said.

"F#ck. Fine." I stood up from my bunk and walked towards Luke and Nick. "Yes?" I asked.

"Just Wanted to talk about recent events." Luke said. Nick was looking at me like Rebecca does. "Well. Why didn't you go back to Carver when you found us? I mean. When we er- locked you in the shed and you broke out. You could've easily came back here."

Luke was right, there were a lot of chances for me to come back and tell Carver.

"I didn't go back cuz I was surprised that you guys helped me fix my arm. Despite locking me in a shed."

"Never gonna let that go are you?" Luke asked as he smiled.

"Maybe. I guess we're even cuz I didn't tell you about Carver." I said as I looked down at the ground. "So what were you talking about before I came over here?" I asked. Luke then smirked and Nicks eyes widened,

"Oh nothing much." Luke said.

"Luke..." Nick said.

"We were only talking about how Nick almost kissed you. Twice."

"Goddamnit Luke." Nick said in a p#ssed off tone. My face started to go red.

Luke's POV

Obvious that these two have some sort of feelings for each other. Nick is just gonna be a pain in the ass to convince to actually talk to Clem about it. And it's gonna be even harder cuz no one really trusts Clem anymore. I'm not sure if I trust Clem fully yet either though.

Clem then stood up and started to walk away towards her bunk, she said,

"Hey er- sorry for not telling you. I wanted to. But I was worried about what you guys of Carver would've done to me." She then started to walk back towards her bunk. She sat down and started talking with the two mystery people again.

"You trust her dont ya?" Nick asked.

"I guess. What about you?" He looked over at Clem then back at me and said,

"I don't really know."

A/N:

Sorry for a short chapter! Next chapter will be longer! Promise! Thanks for all the reviews.

Hopefully it gets as good as my other story Hear Me Now.


	7. Chapter 7 : Clem's Type

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys 3**

**I can't believe that people actually like Click fic :3**

_Clem's POV_

I looked up at the ceiling as I lay down on my bunk. The only people who were awake was me, Mike and Jane. I think. I think everyone else is asleep unless they are just pretending. Mike and Jane were talking about their pasts and how they got to where they are now. I tried to ignore it, I had too many things on my mind.

"So what about you Clem?" Jane asked.

"Huh. What?" I asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Have you done anything that you regret?" Mike says.

"Yeah..." Of course I have! Brining this group to Carver is something I regret. "I don't wanna talk about it though."

"Okaaaay... Well. How'd you get to where you are now?" Mike asked. "You know. The past. When it all started."

"Oh erm- well my parents left me with a babysitter when I was like 8 years old. They went to Savannah. Then the walkers showed up. One of them bit my babysitter and I fled to my treehouse because I was scared about what was going to happen. This man found me and took care of me. His name was Lee, he taught me everything I know now. Like how to shoot a gun and keep my hair short. He got bit whiles trying to find me when I ran away to try and find my parents. They died. Lee died. And that's pretty much it." I said with a tear in my eye.

"Damn." Mike simply said.

"How'd you get here. You arrived here like a day before us right?" Jane questioned.

"Oh yeah. Well... I was starving. Hadn't eaten in like four days. I felt like I was on the edge of death and that point. I just happened to be heading in this direction trying to find a friend that I got separated from. Carver and Troy found me in the forest nearby when they were setting up an outpost or something. They asked me questions like if I was with a group or anything then they let me in."

"We were in a group together, me and Mike. We left cuz they weren't running things well. We were fighting off some walkers and then Bonnie showed up and helped. She took us to Carver and he let us-..." Jane stopped. I raised an eyebrow, "I thought everyone was asleep." She said. I looked to where she was looking. There was one person who was awake who was staring out of a crack in the wall. Of course, it was Nick.

"So what's his name Clem?" Mike asked.

"That's Nick." I replied.

"You got a thing for him huh?" Jane questioned.

"Huh. What?" I asked shocked. Nick then turned his head and looked at us with his eyebrow raised. F#ck he can hear us.

"You ain't putting nothing over us Clem. We know. We definitely know you have a thing for him." Mike inputted. They didn't know that Nick could hear this conversation. My face started to turn red.

"Told ya she likes him." Jane smirked. Nick was still looking our way.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"Not like anyone can hear yo-" Mike then focused his view on Nick who quickly turned he head so he was facing the other way. "Well sh#t." Jane then smirked,

"I guess he knows that you like him now huh?"

"I don't like him." I replied. That may not have been completely true. Mike then said,

"Whatever you say."

"Anyways. I know he likes me." I whispered so Nick couldn't hear.

"How?" Jane asked curiously.

"He tried to kiss me. Twice."

"Damn. Well if he was willing to do it twice then he DEFINITELY likes you. So I don't see the problem. Just talk to him about it." Mike tried to push me.

"No. I betrayed his group. They all don't really trust me right now."

"Hmm... Well anyways, who was that other guy you were talking to earlier? Would've thought he was your type." Jane asked.

"Ohhhhh so I have a type? Well his name is Luke." I said.

"Ha everyone's got a type I guess. And everything that Nick is, is your type." Mike mentioned as he pointed at Nick. I knew that Nick was listening because his face had turned a light shade of red. Jane smirked,

"Maybe we should hit the hay. It's gettin really dark." Jane mentioned as she lay down on her bunk. Mike agreed and lay down.

I silently stood up once I was convinced that Mike and Jane were asleep. I walked over towards the gate, I looked out and saw Troy,

"Troy!" I whisper-shouted.

"Yeah Clem?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Get me a drink of water please."

"Will do." He said as he gave me that weird creepy smile and walked away. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the gate. I took a quick glance at Nick who was still up, he was staring at me but quickly looked away. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the gate again. Troy came walking up with a bottle half full of water. (A/N: or is it half empty?) He slightly opened the gate and passed the bottle underneath and said,

"There ya go Hun." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle,

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see ya later. Gonna go get some sleep."

"K. Night." I said. He walked off towards a room in the back. I took a gulp of water and turned around, I noticed Nick looking at me... Again. But he quickly turned around... Again. I sighed and put the cap back on the bottle and walked over towards Nick.

"Nick..." I said. He ignored me. I sighed, "whatever..." I started to walk away.

"What Clem?" He quickly questioned. I sighed and looked at him,

"Look I regret what I did okay? I didn't know why he wanted you here... I thought you guys got lost or something but when I found you, you guys didn't seem lost or bothered about not being here so I didn't tell you." Nick just glared at the ground. "Anyways. Why you up?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Nick..." I insisted. He looked up at me and said,

"Can't sleep. It's like a prison here." I could understand. Been in this pen for a few weeks now, it can get boring. "Why are you up?"

"Not tired and my throat was dry, which you know cuz you were staring at me." I teased. His face heated. "I'm kidding Nick." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. Nick coughed,

"Imma try and get some sleep."

"Okay. Night." I said. He walked away with a slight smile on his face and say,

"Goodnight Clem." I went to my bunk and lay down. I watched Nick as he lay down on his. I smiled at him and surprisingly he smiled back. Maybe Mike and Jane were right. Maybe he is my 'type'.

A/N:

Thanks for reading! Clemmy and Nicky! :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Unique Eyes

**A/N: **

**Thanks for checking out my story. Thank you for all your reviews and now on with the show!**

_Clem's POV_

I stared up and noticed it was still dark. I still couldn't sleep, I had finished the bottle of water That Troy had gave me. I slowly got up and walked over towards the gate, I took out a key that was used to open the gate which was hidden in an opening in the wall nearby. Only me, Jane, Mike and Reggie knew where it was. I was about to put the key in the lock when I felt a warm hand only shoulder, I quickly turned in shock,

"Sh#t you scared the hell outta me!" I said.

"The look on your face was priceless though..." Nick was an asshole. Why did I like Nick? I guess his personality is different than everyone else's, his voice stands out from everyone else's. His eyes were definitely unique. I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes, Nick then awkwardly coughed,

"Earth to Clem. Are you alright?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Er yeah," god this was so awkward.

"Okaaaay. Where were you going anyways?" He questioned.

"Erm I couldn't sleep and I needed to get some air."

"Thought you weren't allowed out of the pen for another two weeks." Nick mentioned whilst he leaned against the wall. I found myself lost AGAIN in his eyes. I snapped out of it and he look and me with his eyebrow raised. "Clem. Something's up."

"No. Nothing is up." I persisted. The creak of a bunk was then heard, it was Luke. He stood up and walked towards up.

"God you two are loud. Surprised no one else has woken up." He whispered as he rubbed his eyes. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Something's up with Clem and she won't tell..." Nick said.

"Nothing is wrong." I said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked as he folded his arms.

"I er-" I started. Yes there was 'something up'. I was in love with Nick of god sake. I couldn't just blurt that out though could I?

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Nick said as he walked back to his bunk and lay down. Luke focused his eyes on me and said,

"Tell me what's up." I sighed and whispered so no one else could hear except for Luke,

"I like Nick."

"As a friend orrr..." He questioned. My face going red was an answer for him, "heh. I knew it. You should just tell him."

"Well I would if I didn't bring you guys back to Carver's..."

"Come on Clem. You didn't know." I looked at the ground in regret. I suddenly felt Luke pull me into a comforting hug. I hugged him back and said,

" thanks."

"No problem kiddo." I pulled away and unlocked the gate.

"Where you goin?" He asked.

"I just need some air."

"Okay. See you later Clem." He walked off to his bunk. I opened the gate and closed it, but didn't lock it. I walked out of a nearby door and sat down on a wall that looked off into the forest.

I sat there for countless minutes and I was about to stand up when the door opened, of course it was Nick. He sat next to me on the wall and he said,

"Your gonna catch a cold out ere,"

"And you care... Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He smirked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Luke told me."

"Luke told you wh-" oh sh#t "oh."

"Oh." He mimicked.

"Listen I-" I was cut off by him putting his lips on mine. My eyes widened but slowly shut seconds later. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled away as quickly said,

"oh sh#t. I-I'm sorry." He stood up and walked back inside. I looked at the ground in shock but then my mouth formed a slight smile. I went back inside and back into the pen. I locked the gate and put the the key back in its spot. I glanced over at Nick who was looking at me but quickly turned face flat on his bunk. F#ck this was gonna be awkward. I walked to my bunk and lay down. I stared at the ceiling and let sleep take over.

A/N:

Happy? XD

Thanks for reading guys!

I hope I didn't rush it too much :/


	9. Chapter 9 : Luke Can Hear

_Clem's POV_

I awoke to the sound of the gate opening. Troy came in and said,

"Okay chickens. Let's get to peckin." Everyone stood up from their beds and walked towards Troy. Carver came in and ordered Alvin, Carlos and Reggie to follow him. They all exited without saying a word.

Carver was coming back for the rest of em later.

Jane and Mike lay awake near me, we had the day off from doing work today. Unless it was something REALLY important.

"You should get with Luke, Jane." I said as as I twiddled my thumbs.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I dunno. He's cute and I think he would be perfect for you."

"If you think he's cute, why don't you 'get with him'?" She questioned.

"She wants Nick. We had this conversation last night." Mike said as he sat up and leant against the nearby wall. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Don't deny it, Clem." He said. My face turned a light shade of pink. Jane smirked and stood up. Mike stood up as did I.

We had to go and get food for everyone. Carver would give Alvin and Carlos some food before they start work.

We made our way towards the gate and I took the spare key out of it's place and bent down to unlock the gate. I felt someone's gaze on me, bet I could guess who it is.

"Clem. Your little 'boyfriend' over there is lookin at ya." Jane smiled.

"Not my boyfriend, Jane." I said without taking my eyes off of the gate. I pulled the gate up and we exited in the pen. I locked the gate behind us and we continued over to storage to get some food.

_Nick's POV_

Lately, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. God what is wrong with me?

I still don't know if I trust her though. I didn't mean to kiss her last night, she just looked so... I was snapped out of my thoughts when Luke said,

"What happened last night then?"

"What!?" I questioned.

"Don't 'what' me. I saw you leave last night and follow Clem and then you came back and your face was like a f#cking cherry." I hid my face in my hands and Luke asked, "Did you?" I slowly nodded, "holy sh#t. You actually kissed her?" He looked shocked.

"I-I didn't mean to." I tried to defend.

"You don't just randomly kiss someone Nick..."

F#ck he was so right. "So. You liked it right?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss you liked it right?" He questioned again.

"Was alright I guess." I lied. It was something that you couldn't describe. He rolled his eyes at me.

I softly started to sing, trying to lighten this sh#t mood...

**Cuz he's stronger than you know**

**A heart of steel starts to grow**

**When you've been fighting for it all your life...**

**You've been struggling to make things right...**

Luke laughed a bit and said, "That's the song you sang to her ain't it?"

"Uh ye- yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"So. Why DID you sing for her?"

"Really? Stop with the questions man." I said.

"You love her." Luke teased. I groaned in annoyance. "You didn't deny it." Luke quickly said before standing up and walking towards Rebecca who was sitting on a MUCH more comfy bunk than us.

F#cking hell...

I was startled when I heard the loud gate open. Clem and those other two people she was with came back in with a bag, probably food or something. Clem handed everyone an energy bar and then walked over to me.

"Here." She simply said and tossed me an energy bar. I caught it and said,

"Erm. Thanks." I was about to speak again but instead she spoke,

"Nick. I know that you are stressing about what happened last night but... It's fine. Really." She placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I asked out of concern.

"Yes. I am sure. Anyways. It wasn't THAT bad." She said as she walked back to her bunk with a smile on her face.

Luke then came over to me and said, "I love being able to hear your conversations with Clem..."

My face heated.

"F#ck you Luke."

"Why you wanna f#ck me? Wouldn't you rather 'do it' with Clemmy Cloo." He started to laugh. I sighed and unwrapped the energy bar and almost instantly devoured it.

"You should just tell her." Luke said.

**A/N:**

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS GUYS!**

**Sorry for short chapter D:**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jane Was Right

_Nick's POV_

Luke is being stupid. I didn't mean to kiss Clem and I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon.

I am just gonna push Clem to the back of my mind. Try to think of something else. Anything else. No use with Clem just sitting on the other side of the room occasionally glancing over at me. Why does she keep looking at me?

_Clem's POV_

"Stop staring at your boyfriend Clem. I bet Luke is giving him hell." Jane mentioned. I quickly looked at her and said,

"Why do you think he is my boyfriend?"

"Whatever Clem..." Mike said. I rolled my eyes and opened my energy bar. It was a bit stale but it was fine. Jane and Mike devoured their energy bars as did I.

Me, Reggie, Jane and Mike were allowed out of the pen in two weeks if we keep up the good work. Thank god.

I don't really want to leave the the rest of the group in here, but I can barely stand another day in the pen.

"Damn I can't wait to get outta here." Mike said. Me and Jane agreed. I looked back over at Nick who tried his best not to put his gaze on me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jane. She smirked at me and said,

"There ya go. Staring at Nick again. Just tell him Clem."

_Nick's POV_

"Just tell her Nick. Come on man." Luke was trying to convince me. What was there to really tell her? Nothing.

I glared at Luke. He put his hands up in surrender and sat down on his bunk. "She looks at you all the f#cking time so I don't see what the problem is."

I shook my head and mumbled,

"Shut up, Luke." Sarah then walked over and sat by Luke.

"What's up Sarah?" Luke asked.

"Will my dad be okay?" She questioned.

"Course he will Sarah. Your dad has just gone to help Carver with something. He will be back before you know it." She smiled and stood up then walked towards Rebecca who was sitting on a chair near the gate. "A simple 'hey' would have been a nice thing to say to Sarah." Luke mentioned. I groaned.

_2 weeks later_

"Two weeks. Two f#cking weeks. That's how long we've been in this pen for Luke." This is bullsh#t.

"You need to calm down Nick." Luke said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Clem and the other two people, who we learnt the names of Mike and Jane, had all been let out of the pen this morning and I think they all went on a run earlier.

They still had to sleep in the pen for a few days because of the lack of beds outside the pen. I pulled my hat down over my eyes, trying to drown out Luke's voice, him STILL trying to convince me to talk to Clem.

_Clem's POV_

"Over there." I whispered. Me, Troy, Jane and Mike averted our eyes to a small building. We were searching for some more medicine just in case we need it.

We slowly moved towards the house. We reached the door and Troy said,

"Okay. Mike and I will scout the place out. You two stay out here just in case we get any trouble."

"Can't I come in?" I asked.

"No Clem. It would be best of you stay out here." Jane quickly said.

"Bu-" I started. Jane cut me off,

"We will give you a heads up if we see or hear anything." They both went inside. I folded my eyes and glared at her, "don't glare at me. I can't let you get hurt or, at worst, die in there before telling Nick how you feel."

"F#cking hell, Jane. There is NOTHING to say to Nick."

"I can't believe that you haven't spoke to him in around two weeks." I just shrugged at looked back towards the way we came from.

"What if it's too late?" Jane said. I knew what she was talking about.

I don't like him. Do I? Is Jane right?

"I er-" I had no idea what to say. I mumbled, "you're right..."

"Huh? Really?" She asked, shocked. I nodded as I looked at the ground.

"I like Nick." I sighed as I looked back up at Jane. She smirked,

"Told ya."

"Shut up Jane."

"Heh. If you don't tell him, I will."

"You wouldn't."

"Believe me I would..." Jane folded her arms.

"There's no point. He doesn't have any sort of feeling for me." I said whilst I wrapped my arms around myself, it was so f#cking cold.

"He may be the most difficult person to talk with. And he may be the biggest assh#le ever. But HE kissed you."

"Whatever."

"You are PERFECT for him. Got the same death glare and the same attitude as him."

"Shut up Jane."

Nick's POV

"Shut up Luke."

A/N:

Sorry for short chapter and sorry if it was rushed! I have no idea on what I am writing D:


	11. Chapter 11 : Missing And Caring

**A/N: YAY! Next chapter! Next thing I update will be Hear Me Now! More of dat Cluke action will be coming soon to hear me now! **

**Enjoy!**

_Nick's POV_

"Why? What the f#ck did I do?" Luke asked.

"You are being an asshole. Clem means NOTHING to me at all, so stop going on about it." I replied.

"Oh really? So what if she didn't come back? Would you just NOT care?" Luke said.

My eyes widened at what he said. No. Surely I wouldn't. Maybe I'd care cuz she's a friend. If you can call her that. But not more than a friend... Right? "Earth to Nick. What you thinking about hmmm? A certain someone I guess."

"Shut up Luke. How many times have I had to tell you to shut up!?" I asked.

Luke glared at me then said,

"Well. What if she didn't come back?"

"Don't care."

"Alright alright. Whatever you say Nick."

_Clem's POV_

"Nick." Jane said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Nick."

"Shut the f#ck up."

"But you love Nick." Jane bursted out.

"And you love Luke. So shush." I said back. Her face went red and she quickly said,

"Ha. Er. No I don't." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways. What's keeping them two?" She asked. I shrugged. "Imma go check what they're up to." Jane mentioned, I nodded and she headed inside. I looked towards the forest, I half expected Lee to just wander out of the forest but of course... He didn't. I quickly blinked my eyes to stop the tears from streaming out. I just wanted someone to comfort me, someone I could talk to about my problems. I had no one. Jane keeps on goin on about Nick. He didn't exactly MEAN to kiss me that night. He probably didn't have his head on straight. After all, it was REALLY late at night.

"Don't move." A deep voice came from behind me. I slowly moved my hand to my pocket to try and reach for my gun. "Now now. No need for that." The voice said as he swiftly took my gun out of my pocket.

"Just go away." I said.

"Tell me where your group is and then if will leave."

"Why do you want to know where my group is?" I asked.

"No reason. Just looking for some extra supplies."

"Well you can kindly f#ck off."

4 hours later

Nick's POV

"Wonder what's taking them so long." Luke said as he took a bite out of an energy bar.

Almost instantly, Jane and Mike walked in. But no Clem.

"Wheres Clem?" I questioned.

"Thought you didn't care." Luke said. I rolled my eyes and put a pillow over my face.

"She er- we have no idea. I went inside this house looking for Mike and Troy. I left Clem outside to keep watch and when I went back outside she was gone." Jane said. "I thought she would've came back here for some unknown reason."

"Her reason would be to come and see Nick..." Luke said with a slight smile. I punched him in his arm. Hard. "F#ck man. Don't say it ain't true."

I stared towards the gate, expecting Clem to appear out of nowhere. Of course she didn't. "I know you just wanna sit here and drool over Clem. But we gotta find her." Luke stated. I embarrassingly wiped away the drool and closed my eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine." Rebecca said, coldly.

Luke started to defend Clem and explain that Clem did what she had to do. Rebecca obviously didn't back down easily but eventually, Alvin stepped up and made her sit down. Carlos paced around as did everyone else, trying to think of a plan.

"Well for starters. We have no idea where she is." Carlos inputted. Everyone agreed. I stood up and said,

"I guess we should go back to where you guys were."

"Now you care?" Jane said.

"He's always cared. He just doesn't want to show that he does." Luke said. I sighed and punched him on the arm again. "Jesus. You trying to break my arm?" He said as he rubbed his soar arm. Jane smirked.

For some reason. I actually hope that Clem is okay.


	12. Chapter 12 : Hostage Or Survivor

_Clem's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but then I gathered my surroundings. I noticed that my right hand was attached to a metal pole with handcuffs. (Just Like Lee).

"Well hello there." A voice came from my left. "I'm Jason." He then pointed to two other people, one tall guy and one rather chubby guy, "These guys are called Lennie and George." **_(IF NOBODY GETS THIS REFERENCE IM GOING TO CRY! Lennie &amp; George)_**He came closer to me and knelt down, "We just wanna know where you are held up. We are looking for some supplies."

"F#ck. Off." I said.

"You don't wanna test us little girl." 'George' said. "You don't wanna make the boss angry." I just glared at him. George sighed and sat down at a desk and started tapping on the wood, probably out of boredom.

"What we gonna do with her Jason?" Lennie asked. He was rather tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. Kinda like Luke's I guess. And then there was Jason in front of me, he has wavy black hair and he just shorter than Lennie. His eyes were blue, but not like Nick's icy blue colour. In all honesty though, he was pretty good-looking.

"Not gonna do anything to her unless she tries anything." Jason replied.

"I'm alone." I said.

"No you aint. I know you aint." Jason glared at me.

"Well I wish I was..." I muttered.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"I caused em enough grief. I pretty much betrayed em." I mentioned. It was true, I pretty much lost most of their trust. He sighed and stood up. He then scratched his head and said,

"Well why didn't you just leave?"

"Cant. Would've been tracked by the group 'leaders' and probably would've killed me or just made me do A LOT of work." George then stood up and walked towards me and Jason,

"Come on man. She aint no use, lets just kill her." He said harshly.

"Shut up George." Jason snapped. "Look. You and Lennie go outside and f#cking check where those two idiots are." George reluctantly walked out with Lennie not too far behind him. Jason then said,

"He can be an asshole sometimes. George is the one who brought you here." He then put his hand behind his back, I was expecting him to pull out a gun or a knife or something. But no. He pulled out a set of keys. "You're tough. For a little girl."

"I'm NOT a little girl. I'm like 18, maybe 19." I corrected. He rolled his eyes. "Why do you stay here? With these guys?" I asked.

"Well. Me and Lennie got some history. We been friends since I was about 8. I'm 22 now and Lennie 24. George, he's just some ass me and Lennie met in highschool. He's a tough b#stard though, so we brought him along. Could use some extra back-up in a world like this."

"Yeah I guess. Are there any other people here?" I asked as he was unlocking the handcuffs.

"Yeah. Couple of others." He said as he placed the keys back in his pocket. "Got someone called Slim. He's like the biggest redneck I have ever met. He's pretty much worthless though, don't do nothing to help. Then there's Curley, he doesn't help in ANY situation. He just makes it worse. God I wish I could just, leave here. F#ck these guys. I'd rather kill myself than spend another day in this cramped up building with them."

"Heh. Maybe you should join our group." I joked.

"Well that wouldn't be too bad would it. I'd get to see your pretty face everyday." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. I feel as if he just flirted with me, bit weird but... okay... he opened the door slowly and peered out of it. "Alright. Follow me. And be quiet." He motioned for me to get up and follow. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked in confusion.

"Well. I never wanted to keep you here in the first place. Just cuz the world is the way it is now, doesn't mean that anyone's got the right to take people hostage." I nodded and followed him down a hallway. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone around. We made it to a door and he opened it, I was his with the brightness from the full moon that sat in the sky. "F#ck. Didn't realise how dark it was." Jason said.

"Guess I can't send you out there on your own so..." He walked outside and I followed him. "Come on lets go."

"What if you're lying and you just wanna know where I'm held up?"

"Fine. Go on your own if you want." He said. I looked around.

"Well. To be honest I have no idea where we are." I confessed.

"What if I just take you back to that building George found you at? He told us where it was, shouldn't be too hard to find." he said. I smiled and nodded. He gave a small smile back and we walked off into the woods.

_Nick's POV_

"Alright! Lights out! If any of you are up in the next ten minutes, you'll regret it." Troy's voice echoed. We all lay down on our bunks but then the gate opened. Carver then walked in and said,

"Now I know that Clementine has gone missing. Hell she is one of the best group workers here, she'll make it back. But if she doesn't I'm sending some of you to go out tomorrow looking for her. No ifs and no buts... Thats that." He shouted and then exited. Closing the gate behind him.

"Hell." Luke whispered. "Clem's got a few things in her backpack."

"What the f#ck Luke. Why you rummaging through her bag?" I questioned. Luckily noone else could hear.

"I dunno. She got a picture in here of a man and a drawing of what looks like a family." Luke continued looking in the bag, I swiftly grabbed it, zipped it up and threw it away from him. "Jesus man. Calm down." He then lay flat on his back and stared into space. I turned myself so I was laying on my side, I then slowly closed my eyes.

_Clem's POV_

I stuck behind Jason, we were walking for what seemed like hours. But then a building came into view. But it wasn't the building that I was taken from. It was Howe's, where my group was.

"How did you know where it was?" I asked.

"Only I know. I saw it a few days ago and I recognised you. I remembered the hat." he said. "Well uh. I guess I'll see ya soon. Or ya know. Maybe never." Jason said as he started to walk back into the forest.

"Wait. Wont the rest of the group get p#ssed at you cuz you let me go?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You should just stay. You said it yourself, you didn't wanna be with those guys anymore."

"I uh-" He began. "Will everyone else be okay with it?" He questioned.

"They'll just have to deal with it." I stated. Jason then smiled at me, and I smiled back. His smile was pretty cu-. Wait. What? I coughed and we both walked towards the big doors that led into Howe's. I knocked on the door. Troy's voice came through,

"Who is it?"

"Shut up Troy and let me in." He then opened the door and raised an eyebrow,

"Jesus what happened to you Clem?" He then looked at Jason and asked, "Whos this?"

"This is uh- this is Jason. He helped me get back here. And I wanna talk to Bill about letting him stay here." I said. Troy glared at me but then motioned for us to follow. Jason shut the door and we followed Troy.

We made it to Carver's office door and I stepped in with Jason, Troy waited outside. I shut the door and we both took a seat in front of Carver's desk.

"Well well well. Look who made it back." Carver began. "And who's this?"

"I'm Jason." Jason replied. Carver looked over him and said,

"Well. We do need another pair of hands to help us. So, if you want you can stay. But you gotta stay in the pen with everyone else for a while."

"Sure. No problem. Thanks." Jason replied.

"Clem. Take him to the pen, and get to bed. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Sure Bill." I said and stood up. Jason followed me to the pen. "Listen. Some people in here. They don't take too kindly to newcomers soooo, just go easy on em. They'll warm up to you sooner or later."

"Don't worry about it." Jason said. I opened the gate to the pen and we both entered. Immediately, everyone looked up.

"Holy sh#t. Clem you're alright?" Luke asked shocked. I smiled.

"Damn. You are tough." Nick commented. Surprised he's talking to me. Everyone greeted me and asked about the new guy. He explained what happened and mentioned that his name was Jason. I lay down on my bunk near Jane and Mike, I motioned for Jason to follow. There was a spare bunk near mine.

"Jesus Clem. Thought we lost ya," Mike said. "Hey nice to meet you Jason. I'm Mike."

"Jane." Jane said. Jason said it was nice to meet them too, he then lay down on his bunk.

"Night J. Night Jane. Night Mike." I said. They all side "Night." Simultaneously. I slowly closed my eyes.

_Luke's POV_

"Don't get jealous, Nick." I said.

"I'm not jealous." Am I?

**A/N:**

**Well well well well well well well... **

**I think Clemmy has a SMALLLLL crush on Jason. She obvs still has a crush on Nick aswell. Nick and Jason both like Clem too. **

**Clem's stuck in the middle D:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support guys!**


	13. Chapter 13 : The Right Choice?

_Nick's POV_

A few days later

We all awoke early in the morning. Saturday... Well we all think it's Saturday. Carver said that he couldn't deal with anyone today so, surprisingly, he won't make anyone do any work until the afternoon. Thank god. I had noticed that Clem was becoming rather 'attached' to Jason. She talked to him pretty much 24/7. I hadn't really moved from my bunk for most of the day, just gathering my thoughts. I was lost in my mind until a voice came to me, I opened my eyes and Clem was sitting on the end of my bunk. She had just been talking to Luke about god knows what,

"Hey. Didn't really say hi to you when I got back." Clem stated. A small smile formed on my lips, I then glanced over at Luke who was making

'kissy' faces. I rolled my eyes and then Clem turned around. She looked at Luke then back at me.

"God he's an asshole." I said.

"I guess you can say that." Suddenly, Clem wrapped her arms around my neck. I was in shock and then she said, "Hope I didn't scare little

Nicky by not coming back a few days ago."

"Yeah right." I said playfully. Clem pulled away and walked towards Jason. God I don't know why, but I kinda dislike that guy.

_Clem's POV_

I walked towards Jason, just to check on how he was doing.

"Hey J." I said.

"Sup Clem." he responded. He was holding a guitar on his lap. I sat down next to him and asked,

"You play?"

"Yeah. I was in a band before this started, I was lead guitarist and I did a few vocals here and there." I smiled in which he returned with a

smile too. I then asked,

"Think you could play a song? Wanna see how good you are."

"I dunno. Haven't really played a guitar in what, 9 years. There just happened to be a guitar here that I found in one of the storage rooms

when I was working for Bill."

"Pleeeeease." I begged. I gave him puppy dog eyes and he gave in, he sighed and said,

"Alright alright." He started to tune the guitar.

**-[Song] type in on youtube if you want to find out what it is: Walking Dead In The Water- (Its from the credits of one of the episodes o**f

**season 2) (Jason's voice is intended to sound like the person singing 'In The Water'.)**

After he finished singing I was shocked, he sang so... There were no words to explain.

This kinda reminded me of when Nick sang to me, I took a quick glance over at him but then quickly looked back at Jason.

"Soooo." he said.

"That was... I am speechless J."

"Heh. Thanks. You should sing one time."

_Luke's POV_

"Looks like you got some competition, eh Nick?" I said as I looked over at Jason. He just played for Clem and in all honest, he sounded pretty

good. "Damn. I guess you were right. She is getting attached to him isn't she?"

"I don't care." Nick said to me.

"Sure you don't." I teased. "Look Nick. You don't have to be embarrassed about liking someone. I like someone t-" I paused.

"Huh? Do you like someone?"

"What? No."

"Yes you do. Now spit it out." Nick said. I rubbed the back of my head. "Well. I'll be able to work it out sooner or later Luke."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh come on farm boy." Nick tried to convince me.

"I'll tell ya another time alright? And by the way, you are a 'farm boy' aswell!" I said.

"Whatever."

"Anyways. Did you hear Jason singing to Clem?" Nick nodded in response. "I guess she can get anyone to sing for her." I continued. Nick made a

sound if saying 'yeah I know'. "Come on, Nick. Just go talk to Clem about your erm 'feelings'. Before she goes off with Jason or something."

I noticed Nick clenching his fists, "I can tell that you don't really have a liking for this guy anyways." I said as I stood up and walked

away from Nick.

_Clem's POV_

A few hours later

I was thinking about what had happened in the recent days. I met Luke's group around two weeks ago. A few days after I met Luke's group I pretty much betrayed them by bringing them here. Nick kissed me around 7-ish days ago, and now I have met Jason which was about 5 days ago. If it wasn't for Luke, I may have died from a walker, if it wasn't for Nick I probably would have been killed when we were in locked in a shed for a few days. And if it wasn't for Jason, George may have killed me. God, I owe quite a few people.

"Heya kiddo." Jason said as he sat down beside me with his back against the wall. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a kid." I said.

"Yeah yeah. You keep telling yourself that." he smirked. I punched him in his arm regarding his weird way of humour.

"Shut up J."

"Jesus. I've heard you say 'shut up' to quite a few people. Including Nick, Luke and Jane." I rolled my eyes and looked forwards. Everyone else was around the fire. Except for Rebecca who was sleeping and Nick who was just lying on his bunk looking up at the sky. I then saw Luke stand up and walk towards Nick.

_Luke's POV_

"Come on man." I tried to convince him.

"No." Nick replied.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna do that."

"Oh come on. You sang for Clem but you wont sing for anyone else? Just want something to lighten the mood a bit." I persuaded. He grunted and sat up,

"Fucking hell Luke. What song were you planning on singing?" Nick questioned me. I tried to think of a song that me and Nick could sing for the group, and something not too loud so that Carver would get pissed.

"Ha. You should sing a song for Clem." I joked.

"Fuck you Luke." He replied. "Come on. What song?"

"What about the first ever song we sang?"

"You mean when were drunk?" He questioned. I nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, Nick." Finally he gave in,

"Fine. Whatever. But this is a ONE time thing and I fucking mean it." We walked over to the group, I picked up a guitar on the way. We sat down. Nick whisper to me, "This is gonna be so embarrassing."

"Heh. If it is. We'll BOTH be embarrassed, so shut up."

"You BETTER not sing." Troy shouted through the gates. Clem then walked towards the gates and whispered something to Troy. He scoffed then walked away.

"Go on then. Sing." Clem said as she sat next to Jason again. And for the first time ever, I saw Jason wrap his arm around Clem. Damn, Nick's gon' be pissed.

**[RIGHT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I CHOSE THIS SONG. I COULDNT REALLY THINK OF ANY OTHER SONG TBH! Its called: Slingshot by Jack Griffo. Lol I heard it in the credits of a recent film I watched.-The film was called Jinxed and it was on Nickelodeon-]**

When we finished me and Nick had red faces and everyone around us loved the song. They all said that it was great.

"Yay. Never doin' that again." Nick said and then relaxed by the fire.

"Come on Nick. It wasn't that bad." Sarah spoke up.

"Thanks kid." Nick said back to her. I sat by Nick and then looked over at Jason and Clem, they seemed to be in a conversation, Clem still wrapped in Jason's arm. I saw Nick take a quick glance over towards them and then he glanced back into the fire with no emotion on his face.

_Clem's POV_

"Damn. You've been through a lot of shit." Jason said. I told him about Lee and everyone else.

"Haven't we all?" I said.

"I guess so 'kiddo'." Jason smirked. I was about to say something along the lines of 'Im not a kid' but I felt something warm upon my lips. Wh- Jason had his lips on my mine. I was in a lot of shock, at first I didn't know what to do. But after I regained my thoughts I kissed back.

Was this the right thing to do?

**A/N:**

**So. What do you guys think so far? I dunno if I rushed it a bit...**

**A guest named 'Randomness' in the reviews said that they wanted me to have Clem and Jason together and make Nick jelly. To be honest, that was my plan all along :D that's why I brought Jason into the story!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Carver's Job

_Clem's POV_

"It's feels like we've been working for hours." I said as I picked up a box of supplies and placed it on a shelf. Bill had me working for a bit extra today, just to show

Jason the ropes. He was leaning against the wall WATCHING me do all the work. "Care to help?" I asked. He sighed and walked towards the boxes,

"Well I'm sorry. I'm tired from doing this."

"You're tired?" I said. "Is that why you've been standing there for the past ten minutes?" I smiled at him and we continued to put boxes on the shelves. I turned around to pick up one of the last couple of boxes but Jason had already stopped me by putting his lips on mine.

"Get back to work, Clem." Carver said through the PA System with a smirk on his face. He could see where we were as his office was at the top of the stairs. He could pretty much see everything inside the building.

We pulled away and I said, "You can be an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah. Yeah I know." He replied and picked up another box and put it on a shelf. "So. what else have we got to do after this?" he asked.

"Well. Bill wants us on the roof to see how Sarah and Becca are doing in the greenhouse."

"Becca?" Jason asked as he put the last box on the shelf.

"Oh yea. Becca. You haven't met her yet, she's around Sarah's age. She can be a bit of a bitch though," I explained.

"Like you then?" I punched him in the arm,

"Shut up, J."

"Whatever kiddo." I sighed and we walked out of the storage room. We passed by Luke, Nick and Carlos who were being lead by Troy to do some work. I waved at them and they all waved back... except for Nick who had no emotion on his face. Luckily, noone knows that me and Jason kissed a few nights ago, I don't know how everyone will react to

that. I rolled my eyes. We headed towards the stairs that lead to the roof. As we were walking up the stairs, I was in front and Jason was slacking behind. "Goddamnit J." I grabbed his hand and I forcefully pulled him up the stairs. He groaned as we reached the top of the stairs. "You really aren't made for any work are you?" He shrugged. I opened the door at the top of the stairs and was blinded by the sunlight. Even though the sun was out it was still getting colder by the second. Jason wrapped his arm around me as we walked towards the greenhouse where Sarah and Becca were. We opened the door and Becca was on the right cutting some leaves off of some plants and Sarah was on the left doing the same thing but Reggie was helping her.

"Oh. Hey." Reggie said.

"Hey. Just came to check on how you guys are doing." I said.

"Well. We're doing fine. Had a slow start but we're getting there." He said as he looked at Sarah.

"How you doing Bec?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" She replied.

"You're still an asshole then I see." I said. She rolled her eyes and continued to do her job. Jason then walked over to Sarah and knelt down to her level, Sarah had been taking a good liking towards Jason lately.

"Hey Jason." she said quietly. Jason placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder and asked,

"Heya Sarah. You okay?" She nodded. "You'll be finished soon. K?" She smiled and Jason walked back towards me and we started to walk outside the greenhouse.

"See ya later Reggie." I said. He waved in response and me and Jason went back downstairs.

"Heh. I can see why you don't like Becca." Jason mentioned.

"Its not that I dont like her... Okay I dont like her." Jason rolled his eyes at me and put his hand in mine as we walked towards the pen. Bill had offered me, Jane, Mike and Reggie a place to sleep outside of the pen but we thought that it wouldn't be fair on the rest of the group. The only people who were in the pen now were Rebecca, Jane and Mike. God. I guess Bill needs a lot of work done today. As we entered the pen Jane and Mike's eyes widened as they looked at us, I was confused at first but then I realised that Jason's hand was still in mine. Fuck. Jason gave me a quick peck and then walked over towards Rebecca, well, Rebecca seemed to trust J more than me. My face was bright red as I walked over towards Jane and Mike.

"Damn..." Mike said as I sat down next to Jane on the concrete ground. I stayed silent as I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "I thought you like Nick. But-"

"She does Mike. She likes both of 'em." Jane said. I was shocked at... how right she was.

"Jesus." Mike said.

"Nick's gonna be pissed..." Jane said.

"I know." I said. "Yea I LIKED him but... he doesn't even trust me or ya know, he rarely talks to me." Jane sighed and said,

"Look Clem. Im not really supposed to tell you this... but the group are gonna break out." My eyes widened, "And me n Mike are joining em."

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"This place Clem. It's not how the world should be. Carver's making kids do work AND he's making everyone else do work. Why should we work for him? Don't you think that that is way outta line?" Jane questioned.

"I er- yeah." I had to agree. "But. Is it really a good idea to leave?"

"Yes." Mike simply said.

"You should come with us," Jane suggested.

"I don't think I can." I said.

Suddenly, everyone came back into the pen. We had literally been working all day. The sky is already dark. Troy walked in with a box and placed it on the floor and then exited. Carlos opened the box and gave everyone a can, finally. We get to eat. Carlos rolled three cans towards us and two towards Bec and J. I picked up my can and at that moment Carver came in. He motioned for me to follow him so I did.

We headed towards Carver's office. Should I tell him? Should I mention that the group wanted to escape? I sat down on the chair in front of Carver's desk and opened the can and started to eat the peaches out of it. Carver also grabbed a can and did the same and sat at his chair.

"So. What's up?" I asked.

"I know." He said.

"You know?" I wondered.

"I know what their planning."

"Oh. Well. I was gonna tell you that actually. I mean. You are TECHNICALY the one who is keeping them alive." I didn't wanna say anything that would piss him off

"I am glad that you can see it my way Clementine." He said. "This is why you and Troy are the most trustworthy people in this group. I mean. You WERE the one who found them in the first place." I actually regret bringing em here. I understand about Carver... doing things to Rebecca. That's probably why they left in the first place, and the fact that he makes them work A LOT.

"Yeah. I guess." I said as I ate the last of the peaches. He instantly tossed me a walkie-talkie and I quickly grabbed it, almost dropping it. "What uh-"

"I want YOU to help them escape." he said. I raised my eyebrow at him, "I wanna KNOW how trustworthy you can actually be. Are you gonna betray me or are you actually gonna do this job." He smirked, "I want you to see where the group were ACTUALLY planning on going in the first place. See if we can find another outpost, in case things get hairy here. Troy says that a huge horde is heading this way. And if things go to shit, we'll need a place to stay." Was I really gonna betray them again? "If you do this for me Clem. I won't make you OR Jason or that little girl Sarah do anymore work from now on unless it is necessary. And I wont plan on doing what I was INTENIONALLY going to do to Luke. After what he did." He said that last part slowly.

"What did he do?" I asked. He sighed,

"That's for another day Clem. I just wanna see if you can do your job properly. Lets say that this is some sort of... Test. You can tell Jason about it if you want. It's your choice." I thought about it. But in the end, I put the walkie-talkie in my back pocket and I used my shirt to hide it.

"You can count on me Bill." I said. I stood up and took my empty can with me.

"Don't screw this up Clementine." I closed the door and I walked down the stairs. I threw the can into one of the trash cans. I went to the pen and took the key out of my pocket, I unlocked the gate and walked in. I didn't shut the gate afterwards though.

"Come on everyone." I said. They all gave me confused looks. "We're leaving."

"Huh? We weren't planning on doing that until tomorrow." Luke mentioned. "And anyways how did you know that we were busting out?" Luke asked.

"Mike and Jane told me." I mentioned.

"What. What about Carver?" Carlos quesioned.

"Don't worry. If we get caught I'll just say that we were doing some training or something."

"He wont believe that bullshit." Nick said.

"Well then I'll be the one who is blamed then wont I?" Everyone glanced at each other.

"What made you change your mind about coming with us?" Jane asked.

"I realised how work he was ACTUALLY making everyone do. You were right. Noone should do that much for someone, just cuz everything's gone to shit doesn't mean that he controls everyone."

I saw Rebecca take Alvin's hand in hers.

"Lets go." Alvin said.


	15. Chapter 15 : I Ship It

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating! D:**

**Be so busy with my other fics and youtube at the same time!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

_Clem's POV_

All that was running through my mind over and over, the walkers were closing in as we tried to 'escape' (well... I'm not technically escaping). I hated to do this, but if I didn't then Carver would definetly kill me and some of the other group members. I stuck close Jason and Sarah as we had all been split up due to the amount of walkers. We were all gonna meet at Parker's Run, a place that Carlos had mentioned. After a while of running we decided to slow down as there were no walkers in sight anymore. Sarah started to quietly giggle, I was so confused.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow her as we continued to walk. She instantly stopped giggling and tried to hold a straight face.

"Yeah. Why were you?" Jason questioned.

"Well." She said as she looked down at mine and Jason's hands which were currently in one another. We quickly parted our hands and Sarah, "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." After a moment of silence. "Probably..." I rolled my eyes. Jason then put his hand in mine again as we continued to head to Parker's Run. "Are you like. Oh what's it called... Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Sarah asked. I felt my face getting the slight shade of red.

Jason coughed awkwardly, "Erm. I er-"

"Yes." I simply said. Jason had a slight smile on my face. Sarah then started to giggle again.

"I ship it." She said. I shook my head in disappointment. "_Jem_ 4 Life." She said as she followed us to Parker's Run.

"Has she always been this excited?" Jason asked.

"Nope not that I know of." I replied. We knew that Sarah was behind us smiling at how... 'cute' ... she thought we were, it was kinda weird. We could hear Sarah quietly chanting,

"Kiss. kiss. kiss." I looked back at her and she shut her mouth. I smiled at her and then quickly pecked Jason on the lips. I don't know what was happening behind us, but I bet Sarah was over-excited.

_Finally at Parker's Run_

We arrived at Parker's Run and we could see Luke, Alvin, Rebecca and Carlos. Everyone else was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god you guys are alright." Luke said. Sarah instantly ran to Carlos and they embraced in a hug. Obviously, mine and Jason's hands were no longer intertwined as we didn't REALLY want to tell anyone. I mean the only people who know about us, are Rebecca, Mike and Jane. And Sarah... I think... I mean I don't think that anyone else knows.

"Where's everyone else?" Jason questioned.

"Got split up. Should be here soon." Alvin in-putted.

"So where we heading after this?" Jason asked.

"We should head back to the cabin. Grab some supplies and then head North." Carlos started. "But she." He pointed at me, "Is not coming with us."

"why not Carlos!?" Luke asked.

"Why? She brought us to Carver in the first place."

"But she did help us get out." Alvin said. Carlos folded his arms and looked at the ground.

"And besides. She knows where the cabin is anyways." Luke mentioned. That was true. I did. I smiled at Luke to show him my thanks. He nodded in response.

"Hey! What'd we miss?" Mike said as he appeared out of the bush with Jane and Nick.

"Arguments. Nothing else." Rebecca said as she rubbed her head in frustration.

"We gotta get movin just in case any of Carver's guys show up." Jane said.

"Soooo. Am I coming or not?" I asked. Everyone looked at Carlos and I guess Rebecca because I THINK she still hates me. Carlos sighed and said,

"Lets go." We all began the long trek back to the cabin. With Luke and Nick leading the way.

Luke said that it would take about two days to get back to the cabin. We were walking for about a day, and we were still among the trees in the forest.

"Alright! Looks like we gotta stop for the night. When we wake up we will head out again, shouldn't take too long." Luke said as Mike and Jason went to get some dry wood to build a fire. Everyone sat down on the ground and I sat by Luke and Nick. "Hey Clen. Don't worry bout Carlos and Bec. They'll warm up to you sooner or later." Luke assured.

"Yeah it's fine," I replied.

"Fuck. I can't believe we actually got outta there," Nick said. I looked to my right and I saw Jason and Mike coming back with some wood. I stood up and walked over to help start the fire.

_Nick's POV_

I looked at Luke who was waggling his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"You DEFINITELY should get with Clem. I have noticed that both of your personalities seem to go well together. Her with her sass and you with your... being an asshole." Luke replied.

"Shut up Luke..."

"You better hurry up before Clem and J take it to the next level."

"Next. Level?" I questioned. He nodded his head,

"I wasn't gonna tell you at first but... I did see them kinda ya know. Kiss once. But it could of meant anything!" Luke replied.

"Yeah well. Things happen. Clem is TOTALLY out of the picture now." I said.

"Are you sure? You guys look at each other A LOT when noone else is around." He said. My face started to heat.

"N-no I don't." I lied.

"Yes you do." Luke joked. "Whatever man. I aint gonna go into it." Luke raised his hands up in defence. He then mumbled, "You do..."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter! And I am sorry for not updating this fic in a while! I got a lot of fics going on right now and I am thinking about doing a crossover aswell so...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**Please go on MrBowwows fanfics and read our collab oneshot of Cluke called: The Rain That Hammered Like Running Dog!**

**You will enjoy it whilst you wait for more chapters for the rest of my fics :3**


	16. Chapter 16 : That Was So Stupid

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating! D: Thanks for the ideas on how to get rid of Jason :3 I had a variety of different ideas so I will try to merge them together **

**XD**

**I haven't really got an excuse for not updating... well except for me trying to finish Hear Me Now. WHICH I DID :D**

**I am bringing out two new fics soon aswell. 'There's something about us' and 'She'. Some of you are probably familiar with 'Theres something about **

**us' but noone has heard of 'She'. You'll just have to wait and see :3 'She' is going to be a shortstory for walking dead with OCs. This is so you **

**have something to read whilst you wait for certain chapters.**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTA!**

_Clem's POV_

As soon as we awoke we were on the move again. We started to head back towards the cabin, Luke said that it would only take about half a day. Whilst we were walking however... I did notice Nick looking back now and again. He was a mystery sometimes. We walked for countless hours until Nick spoke up,

"Wait. Why are we going back to the cabin, doesn't Carver know about that place?" We all stopped in our tracks.

"Shit. I didn't think about that." Luke confessed. "Look. Let's just go there for now and gather some supplies and then head out again." We continued walking again. Jason whispered to me,

"Hey. You alright?" He asked. I was lost in thought about what I was going to do with the Carver situation. In a way I am helping him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some personal stuff." I replied. He nodded and smiled.

"This could be a really stupid idea." Rebecca said. "What if Carver finds us whilst we are there..."

"Hey don't worry, we won't be there for long." Luke assured.

What situation have I gotten myself into! I am hiding a radio from the group which I am supposed to talk to Bill with. I can't do that, can I? I don't know if I could just tell him where the group was. I am only doing this for two reasons. One, Bill wants a new outpost that is safe and two, he wants to know if he can trust me fully so he sent me to do this for him. I need to decide whether I can betray these guys. (A/N: In a review say if you think Clem should betray the group by telling Carver where they are or not)

"It should be just up here." Carlos encouraged, "Just walk a little further." I looked back and saw Sarah staring at the ground, for a 17 year old, she sure looked like a child right now. I smiled at how much innocence Sarah probably still has. I looked forward as we continued to walk along the muddy ground.

After about twenty minutes we saw the cabin in the distance. Thank god. My legs were killing me, and it looked like we were all about to collapse any minute now.

"That the place?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. That's the place." Alvin replied.

"Thank god." Mike sighed in relief. We all reached the door to the cabin and Luke said,

"Lets hope that noone has raided the place while we've been gone." Luke opened the door and it all looked the same as it did when we left the cabin.

"This looks like a good sign." We all walked into the sitting room.

"Right. Lets all split up and get as much stuff as we can, meet in the dining room in about twenty minutes." Carlos said as he pulled out some backpacks from a nearby cupboard and handed us all one. We all agreed and headed off. Of course Jason followed me into the kitchen. Everyone else had agreed to search upstairs and in the shed outside.

"Any idea as to where we're going?" Jason asked as he rummaged through a cupboard.

"Erm... I think we're heading North." I answered.

_Troy's POV_**(BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!)**

"So... What's the deal with Clem?" I asked Bill as we continued to walk around the building making sure that everyone was in order.

"I have trusted Clem to go out there with the group and call back in when they have found a suitable place to set up a temporary base." He replied. I was still confused,

"Why didn't you just send her out there on her own to find a temporary outpost?" I asked. Bill sighed in frustration,

"Because I wanted to see if she is worthy to stay in this group AND get out of the pen. I want to see if she is the type of person who would go after the group if they were to ever escape again." I nodded in confermation. "Now. Go to the greenhouse and see if our new workers are doing what they are supposed to be doing."

"Will do." I started to head towards the staircase.

"Oh and Troy." I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Bill, "I want you to go out there and follow them. Just in case Clementine doesn't fulfil her duty."

"But er... how am I supposed to know where they are?" I asked.

"They are all probably at the cabin now, collecting supplies and what not. Follow them. Get yourself a bag of food from storage after you checked on the greenhouse then head out." Bill stated.

"Alright. But uh, why do you want me to go?" I asked. Bill never usually asks me to go outside of Howe's. He smirked and said,

"Because..." He sighed, "Don't you erm. Oh what's the word... feel 'attracted' to Clementine?" I have never heard Bill talk about 'attraction'.

I chuckled, "I guess you could say that." I started to walk again. (Lol. 3 people like Clemmy. She has such a hard life)

_Clem's POV_

"Got everything?" Luke asked as he walked into the dining room with the rest of the group. We all nodded before we headed out the door. "Alright. We are gonna head North. Should take us about four... possibly five days to reach the mountains."

"FIVE DAYS?" Rebecca asked.

"It's okay Bec. We'll be there before you know it." Alvin assured. Greaaaatt... MORE walking.

"It's almost dark so we might have to set up camp outside soon. Then try and find a building somewhere tomorrow." Nick said. Wow. He actually may have just said something smart for once. His voice made me feel warm inside... No Clem! You are with Jason. Get OVER Nick.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." Luke agreed as he glanced down at his map that he was holding.

"This is gonna be a long ass five days." Mike groaned.

After about two hours of walking North we decided to stop and make camp. Jason, Mike and Carlos went to collect some wood for the campfire. I sat by Sarah and Luke who struck up conversation... a really annoying conversation.

"Sooooooo." Sarah began.

"'Sooooooo' what?" I asked.

"Who ya gonna choose Clem?" Luke questioned.

"What do you mean by 'choose'?"

"Ya know. Is it gonna be J or Nick?" Sarah asked.

"Is this the ONLY conversation that we can have?" I sighed.

"Yep!" Luke simply replied. "I know that you've kissed Jason AND Nick, must be tough for ya."

"Of course you would know that I kissed both of em." I said with a smile.

"Of course I know! I'm Luke, I take notice of everything." Luke said in a weird tone.

"Wait. You kissed Nick aswell?" Sarah whispered so Nick wouldn't hear. Speaking of Nick. He was leaning on a tree and he occasionally glanced over at us from time to time.

"Yeah." I nervously replied whilst I looked down. Nick's gaze was actually really annoying now. "Excuse me for a second." I coughed awkwardly as I stood up and started to walk towards Nick. I looked behind me and Luke and Sarah were making some stupid 'kissy' faces. I rolled my eyes and looked back towards Nick.

As I reached Nick I folded my arms. He raised his eyebrow at me. I continued to glare at him.

"You come over here to glare at me or..." He said. I sighed as I unfolded my arms.

"Follow." I motioned for him to follow me. He looked at me confused. "Fo-ll-ow" I said it more slower. "You understand now?" I said with a smirk. He groaned in frustration as he stopped leaning on the tree and started to follow me. We only walked for about twenty seconds into the trees so that noone could hear the conversation.

"Any reason as to why you dragged me into the middle of the forest?" He questioned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's up with me? What the fuck is up with you? You are the one who forced me into coming into the middle of the forest in the black of night." He chuckled as he said that. He was cute when he wasn't serious...

"Well you're the one who keeps on ... 'staring'." I said. His face started to turn red even though he tried to keep a straight face. It may be dark out here but I can still clearly see Nick's features. His glossy icy blue eyes is what caught me in the first place.

"Who's staring now?" He mocked.

"I- er- you- just- Shut up Nick..." I mumbled as I stared as the dusty ground. Where was I even going with this. "Just." I sighed, "Please answer this. Why were you staring at me?

"Why were you staring at me?" He asked.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He mocked. "God. We are acting like fucking children." He chuckled. I continued to stare at the ground. There was an awkward silence, all I could hear was the rustling of the pines which surrounded us.

"This was a stupid idea anyways." I confessed. I looked up at Nick and as I did that he placed his lips on mine. At first I didn't kiss back, mainly because of the shock. I slowly closed my eyes then kissed back. I then realised what I was doing, I am with Jason... I pulled away quickly and looked into Nick's blue eyes before coughing awkwardly, turning around and walking back towards the rest of the group.

God that was so stupid.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for short chapter but I really needed to update D:**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys :)**


	17. Chapter 17 : Secrets Can't Be Kept

**A/N:**

**Nothing to say... ON WITH THE CHAPTA!**

_Luke's POV_

I saw Clem coming towards me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I quickly turned around and ran towards Sarah.

"What's wrong?" Sarah whispered.

"You will not believe what I just saw!" I replied.

**About two minutes earlier**

I peered round the tree.

"I- er- you- just- Shut up Nick..." Clementine said. I smiled at how messed up her sentence was. "Just. Please answer this. Why were you staring at me?"

"Why were you staring at me?" Nick asked Clementine. I rolled my eyes at how stupid this actually is.

"I asked you first." Clem mentioned.

"I asked you second." Nick mocked. "God. We are acting like fucking children." He chuckled. It's been a while since I saw Nick with a hint of happiness inside of him.

"This was a stupid idea anyways." Clementine spoke up as she was staring at the ground. I was about to turn around but when Clementine looked up Nick ACTUALLY kissed her! I noticed that Clem was starting to kiss back aswell. Oh fuck. If Jason finds out. I then saw Clementine quickly pull away and I knew that she had realised what she had done was wrong. She then started to head my way, I quickly turned around and ran back towards Sarah.

"What's wrong?" Sarah whispered.

"You will not believe what I just saw!" I replied.

"What? What is it?" Sarah asked with an excited tone.

"I'll tell you later. I don't want Clem to hear." She nodded in agreement as Clem sat down in front of the fire that Jason and Mike had put together.

Nick then walked clumsily towards me and Sarah and then lay down on his back on the dusty ground.

I chuckled at the sight of Nick, "Tired?" I asked.

"Something like that." Nick groaned in response as he covered his face with his hat

After some small talk we all decided to hit the hay.

_Jason's POV_

I was the last person to sleep because I wasn't really that tired. Carlos was on watch but he looked like he was about to pass out any second. I lay down near Clementine but when I did she rolled over onto her side facing away from me, she didn't wake up luckily. But I heard something as she moved. I heard static. I looked at Clementine and I saw a radio sticking out of from her back pocket, I raised my eyebrow as I slowly pulled it out of her pocket. I stood up and put it in my back pocket. I started to walk into the forest,

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Gotta and take a... you know..." I replied.

"Ok ok. I don't need the details." he waved me off. I nodded as I walked into the forest. I stopped in an opening. I pulled the radio out from my back pocket and put it close to my face. I pushed the button and spoke,

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yea? Who is this?" A voice sounded from the radio. My eyes widened.

"Erm. It's J-Jason." I answered.

"Oh Jason! It's Troy." Troy responded.

"Troy? Wh-why does Clem have this radio?" I wondered.

"Oh she hasn't told you? Clem is meant to tell Bill where the group are when they find a suitable location to stay at. Ya know, so we can have a new outpost." He replied. I was shocked,

"You don't think that she would betray the group again."

"I dunno. She better though, Bill will get her if she doesn't." I then had an idea...

"I know that she doesn't want to make Bill angry. I'll just give the radio back to her." I suggested. Troy agreed as I walked back towards the group. I hid the radio from Carlos so he couldn't see it. I lay down near Clementine before slowly placing the radio back in her pocket. I smirked as an evil idea came across my mind. I slowly shut my eyes.

"WAKE UP GUYS!" Nick called. "We're moving out." I groaned before opening my eyes and looking up at the sky. Everyone was just standing up so I decided to get up too. We all made sure we had al of our stuff before we started to walk again.

_5 Days Later (Nothing much wouldve happened in these days :P)_

"See anything?" Luke asked as Clem leaned over the edge of a rock with some binoculars.

"Yeah. There's a bridge and what looks like a ski resort. There's also a small building at the end of the bridge. Looks like it's worth searching."

She replied as she got off the rock and handed Luke the binoculars.

"Let's go." Carlos said.

"Woah woah," Nick started. "We can't all go across at the same time."

_Clem's POV_

"Nick's right." I said.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Me and Nick can go over there first just to make sure it's safe."

"Can I go too?" I asked. I wanted to show that they could trust me.

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned. I nodded.

"Do you think that that is a good idea?" Rebecca asked.

"Bec..." Alvin said.

"No Alvin. She is not to be trusted." Rebecca responded. I glared at Rebecca and in which she returned the glare.

"Come on Clem. Let's go." Luke said. I followed Luke and Nick towards the bridge after Jason said,

"Just. Be careful." I nodded in response. I just realised how awkward this was gonna be with Nick here... But I'm not gonna lie... that kiss was amazing.

"We're just gonna cross this bridge and check if there is anything that could be a threat." Luke informed us. We both nodded.

_Luke's POV_

I can only imagine at what Clem and Nick are thinking about in the minds right now. I mean. They did kiss last night. I STILL need to tell Sarah about this! I took a quick look behind me and I noticed that they both looked at each other now and again. I rolled my eyes and continued to head towards the bridge.

Once we were near we hid in a nearby bush. There were three lurkers in front of us.

"Alright. I'll take the one on the left, Nick you take the middle and Clem-" I heard Clem groan in annoyance before she quickly jumped from the bush and stabbed one lurker in the head, then the other and then the last one in one swift move.

"Not too difficult" she said as she threw the pocket knife she was holding up in the air and then catching it well. She then headed off over the bridge. I looked at Nick.

"What?" He asked as we started to follow Clem.

"Don't 'what' me. You sooo like her." I said.

"W-What are you talking about? I do not."

"Oh really? That's not what I saw last night..." his face started to go red. I smirked, "You. Kissed. Clem." I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18 : In Love

**A/N:**

**NEXT CHAPTAH! Sorry for not updating :'(**

**This chapter, you will definitely like it if your happy about 'Click'! HHUUUGE CLICK MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! What happens MIGHT seem a bit unexpected :P**

_Clem's POV_

I looked over the side of the bridge as we continued to walk over it towards the small building with this new guy called Matthew. He said that there was some food in there.

(I skipped the scene where Luke fell off the bridge, lets just say that Luke fell off the bridge and both Nick and Clem helped him. Nick did NOT shoot Matthew in this story)

Luke signalled for the rest of the group to follow us. As we all reached the small building that was called the 'station' everyone introduced themselves to Matthew, with Rebecca not trusting him.

"I'm gonna talk to some of your people. You can go and collect some of the food in there if you want," Mattew said to me. I nodded and smiled, I turned around and Jason was there to hug me. I hugged back and said,

"Look I'm fine yeah?" He sighed before saying,

"Thank God. I'm gonna go ask Carlos something whilst you check out that station. Be safe!" He said as he rushed off towards Carlos. I quickly pulled the walkie talkie out of my back pocket and stuffed it into my backpack whilst noone was

looking, as it did look a BIT suspicious as there was a clear lump from where the walkie talkie was. I walked towards the station and Nick was sitting there by the door. I placed my backpack on the bench next to the door before saying to Nick,

"Hey er, Nick?"

"Yea?" He asked as he looked up at me. Damn his eyes were cute.

"Can you er- come in here, I got something I wanna ask you privately." He raised his eyebrow before standing up and following me inside. He shut the door behind him before asking,

"Okay. What's up?" He questioned. I sighed before I quickly wrapped my arms around Nick's neck and placed my lips on his. I pulled away after a few seconds and saw him with wide eyes. "Wh-wh-what..." He stuttered. I placed my hands over his and placed his hands on my waist before I wrapped my arms around his neck again. Nick leaned in slowly as did I and our lips collided again. "Clem, I ca-can't..." Nick mumbled. We pulled away and he said, "What about Jason, huh?"

"I-I... I like YOU Nick. A lot more than you think." I removed my hands from his neck as he removed his from my waist as he rubbed the back of his neck. He stepped back a little before saying,

"You can't DO this Clem. You are with Jason!" He yelled-whispered. Didn't want the rest of the group knowing. "And besides. How can I trust you after you lied to us about working with Carver..."

"Are you STILL mad at me for that?!" I questioned. He glared at me before his face softened, he sighed,

"No. No i'm not." He looked me straight in the eye, "You and Jaso-" I cut him off,

"Yes, I KNOW. I do think that Jason is nice guy and I love him bu- but... He's not ****" I mumbled the last part.

"Huh what?" Nick asked, "What did you say?" After a few seconds of silence I sighed and said,

"He's not who I'm IN love with." I said slowly. Nick's eyes widened,

"What, then who-" he stopped before saying, "No no no no. Clem, you must be sick or something cuz I am DEFINITELY not the person who you are in love with."

"And how would you know that?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before I finally said, "You know what. I guess it doesn't matter, let's just forget about i-" I was cut off by Nick saying,

"Fuck it." He said before he stepped towards me and placed his lips on mine once more. I smiled. Just then there was a gunshot from outside, we pulled away quickly and looked outside to see a dead walker on the ground with Luke holding a gun.

"Shit. We need to get the food." I said. Nick nodded before we went towards a chest,

"Hm. It's locked." Nick said. I looked around and noticed a knife, I grabbed it and pushed Nick out of the way from the chest, "Sure you can handle opening a chest?" Nick smirked whilst he crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Nick!" I said as I used the knife to open the chest. Inside were some random books and two cans of peaches. Nick bent down and took the cans out, he smirked before saying,

"Wow. I'm surprised you did it... and this girl DEFINITELY looks like you." he said looking at the girl on can. I narrowed my eyes at him before punching him in the shoulder. Hard. "Fuck, can't you express your anger in words?!" He said.

"Oh stop whining you big wimp!" I said with a small smile. I was about to open the door but Nick quickly pecked me on the lips once more. I smiled at him before exiting the station.

We managed to share out the peaches as best we could and then we started to continue our journey.

"We have a place just at the top of this hill. We can give you supplies and some more food once we get there," Matthew said.

"Sounds good." Luke said.

**A/N:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE I WANTED TO KICKSTART THE RETURN OF DIAW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :P ALL THAT CLICK CUTENESS! AHH IT'S TOO MUCH D:**


End file.
